Fantasía de Halloween
by F. J. Slytherin
Summary: El Innombrable es adicto a las fiestas, pero más adicto es al deseo de matar a Potter, a sus amigos y a todo los seres que odia. Por eso, no podía dejar de celebrar la Noche de Brujas con sus Mortífagos y cumplir sus fantasías de alguna forma. Oneshot


_**Notas:** yo y mis parodias de los Mortífagos... otra vez. No podía dejar pasar la ocasión. Espero que la disfruten._

_***Disclaimer:** ya saben... los personajes eran míos pero JK se los llevó, pero me dejó al perro rottweiler sin nombre de Alecto, el cual sólo se menciona, porque está muerto._

_*****Sé que el esternocleidomastoideo es un músculo del cuello, para que no me crean ignorante. Ya verán por qué lo digo. Y espero que se rían._

_*****Esto tiene cierta conexión con "Una fiesta Mortífaga" y "Voldemort quiere vacaciones", pero no son necesaria leerlas._

**

* * *

**

FANTASÍA DE HALLOWEEN

**-**

Narcissa miró a Lucius disgustada. No, disgustada era decir poco. Su cara pálida, como un trasero de bebé suave y lampiño, se hallaba entre avergonzada y furiosa, pero sabía que no tenía opción. Las ideas del Innombrable debían cumplirse, por repugnantes y ridículas que fueran. Sin embargo, eso rayaba en lo absurdo y enfermizo. Bueno, ¿y cuándo no?

Esposo y esposa se hallaban en su gran habitación, uno de los pocos lugares privados que podían tener en esos tiempos, en su mansión, que parecía pensión pero sin paga. En realidad era una especie de motel – hostal – centro de reuniones – centro principal de torturas y otras varias denominaciones menos agradables para los oídos de cualquier persona.

Narcissa bufó con fuerza y comenzó a hacer sonar su zapato contra el suelo, cruzada de brazos.

Lucius le dedicó una mirada afectada.

"Claro que me mira así, el muy patético. ¡Él no tiene nada que hacer! ¡Siempre se salva el pellejo"

—Es… no puedo. No puedo hacerlo —farfulló la rubia de pronto, con su voz altiva plagada frialdad, dejando de moverse, mas alzando los brazos con desagrado.

—No será tan difícil. Yo te ayudaré —profirió Malfoy muy solícito y arrogante.

—Lucius Malfoy —dijo Narcissa tras dar un largo suspiro —, ¿crees que mi problema está en vestirme? —dio varias zancadas hasta la cama y tomó una falda escolar gris, deseando restregársela en la cara — ¿crees que me costará colarme una falda por las piernas? —no dejó que sus esposo le contestara — ¡NO! ¡Lo que me costará hacer es representar a alguien que no soy! ¡Esto es lo más…!— "_No, Cissy, sin uso de groserías_" —Aún contando las otras fiestas ridículas que hemos tenido —hizo una larga pausa—. No voy a disfrazarme de esa niña loca. No lo haré.

El "no lo haré" lo dijo más para convencerse a sí misma… Porque sabría que tendría que hacerlo si no quería recibir una saludable dosis de Cruciatus.

Sí; Narcissa tendría que disfrazarse, y de una estudiante de Hogwarts, pero no de cualquier estudiante. Su representación era la más original, pero la peor para ella: nada más y nada menos que… Luna Lovegood. ¿Por qué tenía que ser rubia? Eso era discriminación. Lucius también había podido hacer el papel de Luna Lovegood. ¡También era rubio!

Lamentablemente el Señor de las tinieblas había tenido la grandiosa idea de hacer una fiesta de Halloween, la cual estaba próxima a presentarse en unas cuantas horas más. Y, a gran parte de los Mortífagos, había designado había designado algún papel de Potter y sus amigos. Pero, no se quejaba. Por lo menos su suerte no era tan penosa como la de Bellatrix. No era que le hubiese agradado mucho fingir ser sangre sucia. Le consolaba saber que su hermana había tenido un ataque de ira cuando le tocó ese personaje.

La sensación de presión se aflojó un poco.

—Está bien… No me ha tocado el peor papel —reconoció cansinamente, y, finalmente, deshaciéndose de todas las amarras, enaguas, corsés, petos, paños y rellenos que conformaban su gran vestido azul. A cambio de eso, se colocó la blusa, la falda y una corbata azul; ropas que había mandado el muy suertudo de Snape desde Hogwarts. _Otro maldito infeliz que se ha librado. Ya me habría gustado que hiciera el papel de felpudo. Al muy idiota le habría quedado preciso: estar sucio le pegaba bien, y limpiarnos los zapatos en su espalda habría sido lo justo. _

—Te ves… interesante — comentó Lucius con los ojos fuera de órbita cuando su esposa se terminó de vestir.

Narcissa estaba espantada: usualmente, en las fiestas, los borrachos terminaban tocándole el trasero, ¿y ahora tenía que soportar estar con una falda corta?

Claro que la mirada de Lucius no era de excitación, nadie habría podido estarlo: Narcissa no estaba depilada. Un primate podía competir con ella. Sus piernas se asimilaban a una alfombra, pero menos suaves.

Era vergonzoso, sí, pero con magia, fácil de solucionar. Aunque doloroso. Muy doloroso. Por eso es que nadie pasó por alto el grito que rasgó el sepulcral silencio de la mansión: los demás Mortífagos también miraban con odio sus trajes, en sus respectivas habitaciones. Se sobresaltaron cuando la oyeron.

Bellatrix, por ejemplo, observaba la falda larga de la sangre sucia nerd, come-libros, Granger. Demasiado larga. Excesivamente larga y poco sensual, pero su amo le había prohibido tajantemente acortarla. De hecho, estaba a prueba de todo tipo de hechizos. Lo mismo que con lo del escote de la blusa. Tal vez, si salía desnuda… No. A Rodolphus no le haría gracia: no le gustaba excitarse delante de otros que no fuera ella.

Colagusano, por su lado, llevaba una hora entera intentando abrocharse el estrecho pantalón. Sospechaba que Bellatrix le había ajustado la talla, pero había probado de todo tipo de cosas para hacerlo más cómodo. Una reluciente luz pintada le decoraba la calva frente y lentes redondas le esperaban en el velador. Ser Potter no supondría gran problema… ¿o sí? Sólo tendría que imitar un poco a James… Como en los viejos tiempos. Nunca le funcionó, por supuesto.

Alecto se pintaba las pecas de la única Weasley frente al espejo con exageración; parecían verrugas. Claro que ella era como dos veces la pelirroja. La blusa se tensaba bajo su voluminosa barriga, y los botones amenazaban con desabrocharse.

Dolohov no necesitaba pintarse las pecas del amigo de Potter, porque con la ensalada de granos que tenía en la cara era suficiente. Éste se paseaba de un lado a otro en uno de los baños tratando de recordar el peinado del pelirrojo. Era hora de que cambiara su estilo.

Yaxley rellenaba su traje con almohadas para imitar a Longbottom; Bellatrix le había dicho que era gordo como un oso. En su mente, despotricaba contra Snape por haberse salvado de la fiesta. _Siempre él, el preferido, a quien todos creen, admiran y aman. Uy, sí. "Snape e Innombrable" se aman por siempre._

Crabbe, Goyle, Rookwood, Avery y Nott estaban con sus obesas esposas; Jugson, Mulciber, Greyback, Slewyn, Amycus, y otros cuántos hombres más con más esposas obesas, y, Rodolphus, con su extremo hermano Rabastan, aguardaban en la enorme sala, acomodados en los sillones. A Voldemort no era necesario nombrarlo: era obvio que estaba vigilándolos, a cada uno de ellos, con su fría mirada de serpiente. Él era el único que no necesitaba disfraz.

Todos los demás estaban vestidos de verduras, frutas, animales, partes del cuerpo, objetos inexistentes o cualquier cosa mejor que Potter y Compañía. Podían considerarse afortunados por ello. Macnair era el más original con su disfraz de verdugo y su fiel hacha. Miraba a Fenrir con ojos sedientos; era tan parecido a un animal que, cada cinco segundos, estaba apunto de darle el hachazo en el cuello.

Fenrir se había rasurado, tratando de parecer más humano —tenía la cara llena de parches —, y buscaba con urgencia en los ojos a algún animal presente en la habitación. Si hubiera podido, se habría comido a todos los presentes, pero lo tenía tajantemente prohibido. Cómo lamentaba haberse comido, alguna vez, el perro rottweiler de Alecto una vez. Se suponía que le había prometido otro, y jamás lo cumplió. Si hubiese sido fiel a su palabra, podría haberse comido otro en esos instantes.

Voldemort miraba hacia las enormes puertas, expectante a que aparecieran _sus sirvientes_ disfrazados. Sin embargo, no era la tentación de reírse de ellos lo que le embargaba, sino que predominaba la venganza indirecta. Quería cumplir su cometido, o al menos ver qué tal resultaría todo si mataba a Potter de verdad, al menos sentir el sucedáneo de la venganza. No era que no lo fuera a matar, pero cada vez la tarea se le hacía más difícil, dado que la vista miope del mocoso le hacía descubrir nuevas maneras de escaparse de los apuros. Y eso no ponía de buen humor a Lord Voldemort, para nada. Y, sus Mortífagos, sus preciados Mortífagos… eran su único método de desahogo. Por eso los amaba, metafóricamente.

De pronto, las puertas se abrieron de par en par, haciendo paso a un Lucius Malfoy vestido de elfo, quien anunció, emocionado un "ya vienen, mi señor" y se ubicó junto con los demás, preparado para estallar a carcajadas. Lo único que deseaba era burlarse de su cuñada.

Entonces, seis figuras de todos los colores, tamaños y grosores hicieron acto de presencia en la sala, y a Lord Voldemort se le iluminó la cara cuando vio a Potter, allí, iluminado por la luz de la maldición asesina. No, un momento. ¡No era Potter! Era Colagusano, y había estado apunto de alzar la varita para lanzarle un Avada Kedavra. O sea, pensaba hacerlo, pero en su debido momento, y aquél no lo era. No podía dejarse llevar por sus instintos homicidas, y Colagusano podría serle útil para muchas otras diversiones como éstas. Por eso, tomó la decisión de torturarlo solamente.

—Lo siento, Colagusano, pero esto es lo que me habría gustado que sucediera cuando fui a matar a Potter aquel treinta y uno de octubre, años atrás. Así que, cuando pare de torturarte, te quedas en el piso haciéndote el muerto, ¿escuchaste? O te quito la mano de plata.

La cara de Peter se deformó y retrocedió un paso. Pero, como siempre, Bellatrix se hallaba tras él, vigilante y preparada para atacarlo si era necesario.

—Pe-pero, Señor.

—¡Silencio! ¡Crucio!

Los Mortífagos enloquecieron entre aplausos. Siempre lo hacían cuando Colagusano era torturado; era algo gracioso de ver.

Cuando el hombre quedó en el suelo, temblando —supuestamente estaba muerto —, comenzó la actuación. Bellatrix con gusto representó los saltitos de Granger cuando quería contestar una pregunta (su sobrino Draco la imitaba siempre que podía, y de él lo había aprendido), pero no tenía idea que le salía muy natural: ella hacía lo mismo cuando Voldemort solicitaba algo.

Narcissa, durante toda la "obra" tuvo que permanecer con la mirada pegada al techo, balbuceando cosas incomprensibles sobre torposoplo, cuernos de snorcack explosivos y esternocleidomastoideos venenosos con patas de araña. En cambio, a ninguno de los Weasley los tomaron mucho en cuenta, pero Bellatrix se ofreció para torturar a Longbottom. En realidad, a Rodolphus, su esposo.

—¿Qué le parece, amo? ¿Lo hago bien? ¿Lo hago bien?

—Bella, dudo que la sangre sucia Granger haga eso, así que limítate a seguir dando saltitos estúpidos y a leer párrafos de la Historia de Hogwarts.

A Bellatrix no le quedó otra que obedecer. Mientras agradara a su amo, todo estaba bien. Rodolphus, por su parte, recién comenzaba a sospechar del _leve _interés que demostraba su esposa por el Señor de las Tinieblas.

Voldemort, finalmente, obligó a Alecto para que besara a Colagusano, fingiendo así un final trágico, mas lo único que consiguió fue una vomitada monumental de parte de ambos.

—Creo que nos falta alguien en el grupo —observó el mago malvado luego de unos cuantos minutos de diversión, barriendo a todos con sus ojos rojos entrecerrados —. ¿Alguien podría adivinar quién es?

Bella, quien se había tomado demasiado en serio el papel de nerd escolar, levantó la mano.

—No, Bella, tú no. ¿Alguien más que sepa?

Silencio.

—No, Bella. ¿Quién adivina?

Más silencio.

—Si digo "caramelos de limón" ¿a alguien podría ocurrírsele? —menos a ti, Bellatrix — ¿Nadie? ¿De verdad?

Los Mortífagos se miraron entre ellos, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Si digo "Vida y mentiras de…", ¿tampoco? —gruñó Voldemort exasperado, sin poder creer lo brutos que eran sus Mortífagos.

—Si digo "soy homosexual", ¿lo atajan?

Estallaron en risas de nerviosismo junto con los "aaah" que querían decir que ya se habían dado cuenta.

—Pero está muerto — comentó Crabbe con voz de hago-mi-máximo-esfuerzo-en-pensar.

—Ya sé que está muerto, idiota, pero quiero matarlo yo esta vez. ¡Potter! ¡Levántate y tráeme a Ollivander!

Colagusano se apresuró a ponerse de pie al momento en que la parte trasera de su pantalón se rajaba por tan ceñido que estaba.

—Si Ollivander no me ha sido útil en absoluto, entonces obtendremos diversión de él —clarificó Voldemort echando chispas de felicidad.

Colagusano llegó con un inconsciente fabricante de varitas, a quien sentaron en una silla para que los Mortífagos jugaran un rato con él, haciéndole crecer la barba y el pelo y transformándole la ropa a ajustadas túnicas rosadas con corazones o florcitas. También le hicieron beber un litro de whisky de fuego, le pintaron la cara, le dibujaron una marca tenebrosa en el antebrazo izquierdo. Voldemort sólo se dedicaba a mirar cómo todos se divertían. Bellatrix era la que más se empeñaba, como siempre. Con malicia, ella fue la que dibujó un corazón en el raquítico pecho de Ollivander, con un "Gellert" estampado, y una flecha atravesándolo.

Voldemort hizo el número final utilizando la maldición Imperius y así controlarlo. Dumbledore bailó, hizo piruetas, se sacó los mocos y hasta modeló, y al Innombrable le causaba satisfacción verlo ridiculizado por él mismo. Eso era mejor que tener vacaciones.

Una hora fastidiando al inconsciente Ollivander…

Dos horas fastidiando al inconsciente Ollivander…

Tres horas…

Voldemort salió de su ensueño, fijándose en que todos sus servidores estaban dormidos. Greyback se había dormido encima de una piel de oso que estaba en el suelo, tratando de comérsela en sueños. Narcissa había desaparecido bajo su esposo y unos cuantos hombres más. Y Bella… ¿Dónde estaba Bellatrix?

—¿Necesita algo, mi señor? —inquirió una voz derretida al lado de su oreja. Voldemort se sobresaltó. Ella era la única que había estado despierta, tras él, las tres horas transcurridas, con los ojos secos tanto mirarle la nuca sin pestañear.

—¡No necesito nada! Bueno… sí —se puso de pie y miró debajo de los sillones. Extrañaba algo que siempre llevaba colgado; colgado en el cuello, para ser exacto. A veces estaba abajo, entre sus pies. Era parecido a un perro, pero más largo. — ¿Dónde está Nagini… Bella?

—¿Na…? ¿Nagini, mi señor? —inquirió con cierta temeridad, abriendo sus ojos castaños a todo lo que podían dar sus párpados.

—¿La escondiste otra vez en el calabozo?

—Por seguridad —se adelantó ella —; ya sabe que Greyback no le quita los ojos de encima.

Voldemort primero fue a buscar a su fiel serpiente, y, luego, con ferocidad despertó a los Mortífagos para que comenzaran la fiesta. ¿Qué era un Halloween sin fiesta? Ya había matado a Potter, se había burlado de sus amigos y había utilizado a Dumbledore como muñeco; era hora de la celebración.

Todos corrieron hasta el comedor, donde estaban los barriles de alcohol y la comida; y, por supuesto, la música.

—_A todos los magos y brujas (o hermafroditas) que están en sus casas, mansiones, departamentos y pocilgas celebrando Halloween _—dijo el locutor de los CM (los Cuarenta Mortífagos) — _les deseamos una macabra y sangrienta noche; ojalá logren robar muchos dulces y profanar almas inocentes, tumbas y niños. _

Los Mortífagos aplaudieron alegres.

—_Ahora, vamos con los saludos (no damos noticias, porque a los Mortífagos no les ha ocurrido nada digno de mención, como matar a Potter o algo por el estilo) _—continuó el hombre, haciendo gruñir a Voldemort; no era necesario que lo avergonzaran así —. _Hace dos semanas que nos vienen llegando cartas de una misma persona, con las iniciales B.L, diciéndole al Señor de las Tinieblas un "soy su fan número uno", y uno del mismo Potter con las palabras "qué frustrante, otro Halloween sin matarme"._

Abucheos molestos siguieron al comentario, pero luego estuvieron haciendo soniditos de burla por aquella anónima admiradora del Señor de las Tinieblas.

Luego de que el locutor acabara de hablar, comenzó la fiesta y los concursos. Jugaron a la sillita musical: el que perdía recibía una maldición de parte de todos. Extrañamente siempre perdía Colagusano.

El "quién bebe más sin vomitar" fue infaltable, aunque más lo jugaban por la costumbre de beber; sabían que el Lestrange extremo, Rabastan, iba a ganar. Las mujeres obesas jugaron al "quién come más dulces sin quebrarse los dientes". Narcissa y Bellatrix, como siempre, tuvieron que atender a los heridos o intoxicados.

La dinámica de las "mímicas tenebrosas" fue la que más los revolucionó a todos: les desesperaba no adivinar, además de no gustarle recibir otra tanda de maldiciones por perder. El equipo que ganaba estaba libre de torturar al grupo contrario. Voldemort era el árbitro y siempre decía "empate: tortura mutua".

La comida estaba a base de calabazas (pudín de calabaza, torta de calabaza, zumo de calabaza, galletas de calabaza, ensalada de calabaza, dulces de calabaza), pero, lamentablemente, no todos podían comerla. Greyback y Nagini estaban esperando que el uno o el otro cayera dormido para probar bocado. Macnair los miraba a ambos, pensando a cuál sería más fácil matar y qué cabeza se vería mejor en su salón de cabezas cortadas.

Terminaron bailando en coreografía la canción "Thriller" del Mago Muerto Jackson y "Esta es noche de Halloween" de Wisinín y Yandelín, unos brujos enanos muy famosos y tropicales.

Voldemort recibió el premio al mejor disfraz —Bellatrix se encargó de que cada uno votara por él —, y el premio era un set de Harry Potter de muñecos para someterlos a todos los tipos de muertes existentes.

Finalmente, el mago tuvo un acceso de rabia por recordar que Potter verdaderamente estaba vivo, y se encerró en su habitación con Nagini, devanándose los sesos para crear otro plan malévolo, que garantizara una muerte absoluta al chico.

Mientras tanto, los Mortífagos se retiraron a dormir, sin siquiera pensar que ése iba a ser su último Halloween Mortífago. Pero, ¿qué más daba? Lo habían pasado de miedo torturando a sus compañeros.

***

Narcissa se estaba poniendo la camisa de dormir en la habitación, aliviada de que toda esa locura hubiera terminado ya; Lucius se había quedado limpiando parte de la casa. Ése había sido el trato por ella tener que estar aburriéndose durante una hora con la vista clavada al techo. Todavía no se quitaba el "esternocleidomastoideo volador" de la cabeza. Sin embargo…

Toc- Toc.

Narcissa pegó un salto, alisándose la ropa y mirando hacia la puerta.

—Adelante.

La madera volvió a sonar.

Narcissa se acercó, exasperada y giró el pomo. Abrió la puerta, llevándose una gran sorpresa.

Lucius, desnudo, sonreía con malicia, señalando una canasta que tenía colgada en un lugar muy especial. La rubia soltó un grito ahogado, con sus ojos azules fuera de órbita.

—¿Dulce o travesura? —inquirió su esposo con malicia y una pasión apunto de salir a flote.

—Definitivamente, travesura —decidió Narcissa, sin pensarlo dos veces, agarrando la canasta y lanzándola lejos.

* * *

**_Te haya gustado o no, se hayan reído o no, espero que dejen su crítica, comentario, opinión, saludo. Cada vez que lo hacen, el agujero de la capa de Ozono se va achicando._**

**_Un besote a todos._**

**_PS: si encuentran errores, repórtenlos para corregirlos, por favor._**

**_PS2: Feliz noche de brujas para todos los que la celebren._**


End file.
